


the aftermath

by ravenbranwyn



Series: RWBY [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/pseuds/ravenbranwyn
Summary: anonymous asked: OH MY GOD i need bleach for my Eyes! I just seriously Read a fanfiction tagged bumbleby that had Blake say she will always Love Adam more than Yang. I cant Deal with this shit! Help me AU Queen! Give me an AU that makes me forget this Please!





	the aftermath

Blake clutched onto Yang, sobbing into her shoulder. “I’m not gonna break my promise. I’m not.” Yang’s hand stroked through her hair.

“I know you won’t.”

It was the third night that week that Blake had woken up in the middle of the night and crawled into Yang’s bed crying. It had only been two weeks since they had killed Adam. Yang’s nightmares had been bad, too, so she didn’t really mind this, but she didn’t tell Blake that. She had to be strong for her. For them. Blake sniffled and picked her head up to look at Yang.

“Yang?” she said, voice wavering. Yang hummed, continuing to stroke her hair. “Is this…not affecting you? At all?” Yang’s heart stopped.

What to tell her? She couldn’t say it wasn’t affecting her, it would come off as cruel and cold. She couldn’t tell her the extent to which it was affecting her, she would worry too much. She sighed and dropped her head to Blake’s shoulder.

“It is. I…My nightmares have been horrible. I wake up 2 or 3 times through the night panicking. That’s why I insisted we share a room. So I could wake up and make sure you were fine, he wasn’t hurting you anymore.” She closed her eyes and let out a shuddery sort of sigh. Blake squeezed her tight.

“Yang…I never thought I’d love anyone more than Adam. But I was wrong in two regards. What I had for him wasn’t love. And I love you more than I ever cared about him.” Yang’s arms wrapped around her and tugged her down until they were laying together.

She leaned in and kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. “I love you, Blake. I love you so much,” she whispered. Blake laughed.

“I love you, too, Yang.”


End file.
